For My Next Trick
by Datsamazin
Summary: Thanks to an unceremonious turn of events. Cameron is now faced with his own mystery woman. The repercussions eventually affecting his work and search effort involving his brother's slander. Warning for mpreg in later chapters. Chapter 10 up! Final Chapter!
1. Ho-dini

__I'm baaaaaaccck! just started watching this new show & am hooked. _Author's note: I own no one in the Deception TV series. Rights and material are property of ABC. My only OC's are Cassie. And the eventual product of a booze-filled,whirlwind evening. Enjoy and please R&R :)_

* * *

 **O** ne could say Cameron Black was very skilled at his craft. Turning a meager deck of cards into a pure resplendent attraction was child's play. Regardless of bitter scandal involving his twin brother, Johnny, he still managed to retain quite the following. Even after trading the magnificent Las Vegas stage for the gritty streets of New York, consulting for the FBI.

One such following came in the form of a 25 year old woman named Cassandra Barnes. Cassie for short. Stature was rather on the petite side. Hazel eyes and flowing locks of sandy blonde hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. Dressed in an eye-catching plunge neck, black lacy top and pale pink faux leather mini skirt. She certainly knew how to turn heads. And on that night, it was the illusionist that was left speechless. Contrary to popular belief, bars weren't his usual scene. But considering the ongoing investigation into his brother's setup and instant shambles of what was formally his grand Sin City career. He felt he owed it to himself the double-malt scotch that sat in front of him.

Despite the sea of people, she still manages to spot him at the bar front. Focus split between his phone and tumbler. There's an open seat beside him and zeros in to make her move. Sliding in almost nonchalantly next to him. Even this wasn't enough to deter his attention away from his phone. That was until she, not so subtly, clears her throat. He turns his head towards the sound. Eyes widen at the sight of her. Leaving him momentarily at a loss for words. She laughs softly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're Cameron Black, aren't you?"

She asks rather coyly. As if she didn't already know the answer. He feels his face flush a bit. However, at this point, he had enough wits about him to know she was putting on some type of front. Problem was, he didn't care.

"I am..you're a fan I take it?"

The corners of his lips give way to an almost conceited-like smile. She nods her head as he takes a sip of whiskey. Suddenly she produces a small piece of paper and slides it over in his direction.

"Well, my name's Cassie, and if interested. I'm staying at the Marriott on Lexington Avenue"

Damn. No beating around the bush with her, he thought. She shot him one last impish smile and disappears into the crowd. He smirks, laughing a bit internally at what had just transpired. Either she really was a legitimate fan as she claimed. Or an escort. Not that he opposed either, to be honest.

He unfolds the paper to reveal her room number. Shocker. Mulling over whether to take a hard pass and continue drinking, or go after the nookie in waiting. Some time had passed and the longer he sat, the more he was inclined towards the latter. He glanced at the creased paper again, simultaneously finishing the last of his drink. Room number 203, he smirks. Pays the tab and embarks upon the hotel. Weaving between the masses of people. Despite the light drizzle, the building was only a couple blocks away, so he chose to walk.

The brightness inside of the hotel entrance nearly blinding him. Not bothering to ask guest service where the room was. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. Taking the elevator a floor up. The god-awful lounge music playing over the speakers in the cab. It wasn't long until he hears a ding. Signaling he had hit his destination. The hallway seemed unusually empty. Sounds echoing off the white walls.

This unnerves him a bit, but hardly something to make him want to quit. After some time of scanning door numbers, Cameron arrives at 203. Brushing his hair back and adjusting his suit jacket, he raps on the door. He hears the familiar click and sees Cassie standing before him in the doorway. Only this time. She had swapped her mini skirt and top for a matching pair of red lace panties and bra.

"Well hello there, Mr. Magic man"

She says playfully. If he wasn't hooked before. He was now. That smirk returning to his face.

"Well hello to you"

Came a pert response. He wasn't sure what came over him. He barely knew this woman, and yet, she drew him in like he had with his audience. She takes a step back and motions for him to follow suit. At this point, sirens should've been on high alert in his head, but that seductive smile asphyxiated them. Next thing he knew. More booze was flowing and time seeming to slip away.

He was startled awake, albeit, still in a fog, by the sound of an incoming call on his cell the next morning. Vision not yet fully adjusted. However, it's immediately apparent he is now semi-naked. With the exception of his boxers and bed sheets up to his midsection.

"What the Hell happened last night?"

He asks himself in a groggy haze. It was until he tried moving his arm to silence the phone that he heard an odd metallic, scraping sound. He was handcuffed to the bed. And the girl long gone. He arches a brow.

"Hmm..kinky".


	2. Meatheads & Morning Sickness

_Finally back with Chapter 2! I apologize it is so short. However, I felt it was a good place to stop. I promise Chapter 3 will be longer. Again, reviews are very much appreciated and welcomed. Enjoy!_

* * *

\- _**7 Weeks Later**_ -

That Friday was just like any other. Cam got word from Kay to meet them at, of all places, an indoor rock climbing gym. Maintenance found a body hanging from one of the climbing walls during the opening process. She gazed up at the wall whilst Mike tried to gather info from one of the instructors.

"How's it hangin'?"

The magician cracks with a grin, entering the center. Kay whips around to face their consultant. Quite honestly, the sudden announcement made her start a bit. Though she would fight like Hell denying this.

"Well Cameron, nice you could join us. By the way, rather poor taste with the "hangin'" reference"

She arches a brow at him with a smirk. He knew she wasn't serious. Though there were times this was debatable. He looks down momentarily and snorts.

"Kay, I can't help it. Black magic, black humor. Kinda goes hand 'n hand. And before you judge, I only practiced black once…on a Furby"

She rolls her eyes with a chuckle and proceeds to brief him on what was gathered thus far.

"Our vic was 29 year old, Shelly Atkins. Fellow climbing instructor, ran quite a popular harness safety vlog in her free time.."

" _Hmm_ "

He droned a response. Looking over the wall and its holding grips for any possible signs of tampering. Just then, the instructor that Mike had been speaking with- makes his way over towards the agent and illusionist.

It was then Cameron caught a whiff of the quite pungent body spray this muscle-bound Cheeto had apparently bathed in. Each step he took, it just got stronger. Weirdly enough though, Kay and Mike seemed completely unaffected by the smell. Or if they did, didn't make it completely obvious. Cam starts gagging and immediately throws his shirt collar over his mouth and nose.

"Umm, are you gonna be okay, Cam?"

She inquired, concerned. Mike and the instructor look on in pure befuddlement. This was just not like the young magician. Sure, he was a bit quirky at times. But it just wasn't in his nature to outright act like a prick towards others. He never even had the chance to respond before finding himself braced against the climbing wall. Slightly hunched over, puking his guts out. The two agents briskly walk to his side to try and help.

All this roided Oompa Loompa could do was stand there and laugh that obnoxious frat boy laugh. Reaching for his phone to record. "Oh, this' so goin' on Instagram" he states. It was at that moment Kay wished Cameron would've just puked on this loser's shoes instead.

He hadn't even pressed the red circle to start recording, before Mike put a kibosh to his feeble attempt at social media fame. He snatches the device from the instructor's hands and chucked it on one of the wall's ledges.

"Not today, Pauly D"


	3. You're Pregnant!

_So this was my first ever go at writing a complete chapter through Doc Manager on here, and I have to say. I think it was a success! I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review :)_

* * *

 **W** _hat the Hell's wrong with me_?! Was the only thing that rushed to the magician's brain at that moment. The Blacks simply didn't fall ill at random. There had to be an explanation. Bad sushi? Flu? Mad Cow?! Of course he wasn't allotted the privilege to mentally run through possibilities as another merciless wave of nausea took hold.

"Cam, I think perhaps you need to see a doctor"

Kay suggested. Her voice rising a bit higher than usual out of worry. Still not moving her hand from his back. He wipes the bit of stray puke from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Attempting to regain a standing position and hopefully not vomit whilst doing so.

"You know I can't stand them, Kay"

He grumbles. Rather shocked he was able to keep things down this time. Although, he was fairly certain there was nothing left to bring back up anyway. She sighs, as they hear the Vagisil with legs bitch poor Mike out over tossing his cell.

"Bro, what the fuck?! That was a $900 phone!"

He exclaimed. Practically enraged. Mike couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He didn't care, Hell, he'd do it again given the chance. But people like that made the action justifiable, at least in his eyes.

"Brett, when you try to turn one of my colleagues into a cash-grab. You'll find I no longer play nice"

Incredibly enough, it seemed his words got through that steroid abusing skull of his. He actually, dare Cam say, looked a tad guilty.

"Yo..you're right, man, sorry"

He supplies rather sheepishly. Mike nods and tells him to go grab the phone. If it was damaged in the throw he'd cover the repair charges. In the meantime, he would check on their consultant.

"Everything alright, Cam?"

He inquires while approaching the duo. The illusionist simply nods and continues trying to keep his nerves under wraps.

"Fine, just a touch of the flu I guess"

Judging from the expression gracing the agent's face. Something told him he wasn't buying it.

"I'm with Kay on this one, sorry man. But better safe than sorry"

He glances over at the female agent. Hoping, maybe, she had changed her mind and they could move past this. She smiles innocently and jests with a gleam in her eye.

"Sorry Cam, but majority rules. Two against one"

They told him everything would be taken care of on this end. So as long as he did as he was told and arrange for an appointment. It was the one time he bit the metophorical bullet and placed the call. Considering he was something of a celebrity status. There was no scheduling ahead of time. He was able to be penciled in almost as soon as he got through on the other line.

* * *

The waiting room was about what you'd come to expect from a small metropolitan health clinic. Tables stacked with magazines. Walls painted a generic eggshell. The occasional cough from nearby, seated patients. And the defiant kid or two whose piss poor excuse for parents couldn't be bothered to control.

"Cameron Black?"

Announces a ponytailed raven haired nurse with a clipboard. Dressed in gaudy cobalt blue smocks. Though amazingly, she was one of the few that could pull the look off.

"Here"

He replies. Of course, he turns this into something of a joke whilst simultaneously raising his hand like a grade school child. She on the other hand, was not so amused.

"Right this way, please"

She instructs in an almost robotic like tone. Guiding him down the hall until they reach a scale.

"I'll just need your height and weight"

He smirks and steps on the platform

"Okay, 165.8.."

She jots the weight info down and gets to measuring his height.

"And 5 foot, 9 inches.."

Seemed she was a woman of few words, aside from work related. But maybe she preferred it that way. She resumes guiding him down the narrow hallway until they reach a small exam room. She holds the door open as he makes his way through.

She jots down a few more things and states.

"Doctor Hughes will see you shortly"

He thanks her and with that, she disappears beyond the doorframe. The incessant crinkling from the paper lining of the exam table was enough to drive him mad. The room didn't help matters any, either. Seemed a little too clinical. Sterile. He hated it. Within a matter of seconds he hears the doorknob turn. Damn, that was fast.

A presumably middle aged man with slight salt and pepper hair enters. He seemed a lot more personable than the nurse. Cam would say that much. He gives a comforting smile and leans in to shake Cameron's hand.

"Mr. Black it's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Avery Hughes. Gotta say, very impressed with the magic"

 _Oh God._ He groans internally. Oftentimes he'd like to leave the magic in Las Vegas and get on with business. He returns the smile and thanks the kind man for his words. He hated formalities though.

"Please, just call me Cameron"

The Doctor chuckles a bit.

"Okay Cameron, so what brings you in today? Charts say you've been experiencing an onset of nausea and fatigue?"

The illusionist nods.

"Yeah, I mean... even before today. Seems I've been getting sick off 'n on for a couple weeks. This' just the first time it's happened on the job"

"I see"

The older man states in a low tone. He takes the info and starts tapping away at the nearby keyboard. Anxiety building in the illusionist's body. He was fearing the worst.

"Cam, if it's okay with you, I'd like to take a blood sample for testing"

He nods, giving the doctor permission. He examines Cameron's arm until finding just the right draw site. Sterilizes the area and proceeds with gently pushing the needle through. He flinches a bit, but before he knew it. The spot was wiped clean and bandaged.

"This'll only take a few minutes"

Hughes informed him. Vial in hand. He makes one final check to see if Cameron will be okay and leaves for the testing lab.

- **10 Minutes Later-**

Hughes returns with the results. His expression made the poor illusionist's previous anxiety skyrocket. He appeared at a loss for words as he scanned and rescanned the results.

"Oh God.. it's cancer isn't it?"

Cameron laments. However, studying the man's expression again. This thankfully didn't seem like the case. Hughes clears his throat before answering.

"Well no, actually everything seems to be perfectly normal... I'm sorry to ask, but have you been...sexually active as of late?"

He could feel his face flush. He wasn't the type to discuss his personal life. But this was a medical professional, so at least that part was somewhat comforting. He mentally ran through any recent flings. He'd always been careful. But then it hit him. Cassie-no-last-name.

"Um yeah"

He choked. Feeling the ball of anxiety rise in his throat. It was either that or another lovely wave of nausea. Hughes checks the charts again.

"I...I don't exactly know how to tell you this, Cameron, but... you're pregnant"


	4. Not Exactly According To Plan

_Poor Cameron tries to keep this unexpected discovery under wraps. Life throws another wrench into things. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review! :D_

* * *

 **W** ho knew those two little words would result in the illusionist passing out and having Hughes hovered over him. A trace amount of smelling salt crushed between his fingers to bring him back to consciousness. Eyes almost immediately flying open.

"Oh good you're awake, had me a little worried there for a sec"

The Doctor explains with a slightly wavered tone. He helps Cameron to his feet and back onto the exam table. The young man runs a hand through his auburn colored hair, vision still a bit out of focus as his eyes travel briefly over at Hughes.

"What the Hell happened?"

He asks. Voice sounding as though he was still slightly woozy.

"You fainted, Cameron.. It's okay, there's actually..something I want to show you"

The illusionist stares at him with a furrowed brow. Unsure of what to make of his ambiguous statement. Hughes instructs him to just lie back while he went to fetch something. Regardless of his level of confusion, he complies. Within minutes he watches as Hughes wheels in an ultrasound machine. Well this was rather unsettling. The older man lightly chuckles and utters in his most reassuring tone.

"Don't worry, Cam. It'll come back to you and make sense here in a bit"

The illusionist flashes an awkward cockeyed smile. The kind most reserved when he feels he's in close proximity with someone that could very well go all Norman Bates on his ass. He's once again given another line of instructions. Being which, was to pull up his shirt. He continues his narrowed eyed stare without a word, utterly lost.

"Now this'll probably feel a little cold"

Hughes forewarns. He grabs for a bottle of ultrasound gel and squeezes a quarter-sized amount of substance onto his stomach. Cam flinches at the inevitable slight shock to the system as result of the gel.

"What's goin' on?"

He finally manages to ask anxiously. Again, Hughes tells him not to worry. With one simple motion the machine sprung to life. He glides the transducer with a fair bit of pressure across his stomach.

"You see that?"

Hughes smiles and points to the tiny dark grainy blob on the screen. Again Cameron's eyes narrow. Only this time, it was in an effort to try and see exactly what he was supposed to be searching for. He couldn't help but become slack jawed when it finally dawned on him what he was looking at.

"I, is that a.."

"Baby?..why yes, it is"

Hughes riposted. No way was this happening to him. Yet there it was, plain as day. Again his brain started doing mental gymnastics. How was this going to effect consulting work with the FBI? His illusionary team? His still incarcerated brother? Never would he have imagined so much on his plate in one moment. He exhales shakily.

"This…this' just unreal"

He finally manages to articulate. Cameron couldn't recall even once, mentioning the prospect of parenthood. And certainly not one as a single father. But fate apparently had other plans. There was no turning back now, as much of a hitch this was to his work. He'd manage around it. He was a master magician after all.

"Looks like you're about seven weeks along..judging from the size"

Hughes finally spoke. Breaking Cameron away from his own little world. It was upon hearing this was the young man hit with an inexplicable feeling. Even being an unintended circumstance. He already loved his child and knew he'd do anything in his power to protect them.

"Can, can I have a printout?"

"Of course"

Came an almost immediate response. He hands Cameron some paper towel to clean up and proceeds to print the ultrasound. Cameron had adjusted his shirt back to drape slightly over his belt.

"We won't be able to tell the gender yet..but I'll have you scheduled for a monthly prenatal exam. By the twentieth week we should have a much more accurate conclusion of the sex, you can grab your prenatal vitamins at reception"

Hughes smiles warmly once again and the two men shake hands before Cameron departs out the small room. He couldn't help but continue to retrieve the black and white photo from his inner jacket pocket and stare at it, smiling. Despite having returned it moments earlier.

* * *

He didn't want to break the news to either of his teams. Not yet, anyway. However, if held out too long the _secret_ would undoubtedly reveal itself. He makes his way into the FBI main office. Kay being the first to spot him walking in. She approaches him with a broad smile.

"So, how did the visit go? You definitely seem better than earlier"

 _Shit_ he thought. There had to be a way to skirt around the subject to where it sounded plausible whilst keeping the actual diagnosis from surfacing.

"Yeah, turns out it was just the flu, taken care of now"

Damn, he didn't even believe himself after that sham of a response. However, much to his relief, he was proven wrong.

"Well I'm glad, Cam"

They exchange pleasant smiles before he excuses himself for Deakins' office. However, his shambled former career and incarcerated brother were to prove not the only bouts of ill luck. Before Kay came up to him he hastily slips the photo in the jacket pocket. Or so he thought.

It was when he began to walk away did something fall out of the article of clothing and onto the floor. It was enough to catch Kay's attention. Her eyes shift to it, puzzled. Until bending down to retrieve it. She couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Oh my God!"


	5. Congrats Dad!

_In honor of Father's Day :D Remember! Read, Review, Repeat!_

* * *

 **K** ay suddenly got this almost devious expression on her face. Taking into account it was Father's Day. What better moment than to work that in when striking up conversation with Cameron. She hurriedly tucks the photo away. Seeing the illusionist out the corner of her eye already walking back from the office. She briskly approaches.

"Soo, its Father's Day today"

She pipes up, almost randomly. He cocks an eyebrow at her, rather confused.

"Uhh yeah, astute observation there, Kay"

He cracks. A grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, well, are you having a good one so far?"

The two almost matching stride. He again appears utterly lost. Though, even more-so now.

"The Hell are ya even talkin' about, Kay?..you know I'm not …."

He trails off as the realization hit him like a freight train. Stopping dead in his tracks. Glancing over to see her smiling innocently. She lays a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word, except..congrats dad!"

She states giddily, trying to keep her voice just above a whisper as she simultaneously hands him back the picture and envelopes him in a quick hug. Part of him was pissed she didn't just immediately hand it back after dropping it. The other half was rather touched by her support. He smiles.

"Well, thanks. Bit of a shock. Probably hafta cut down on my work load"

She smiles back thoughtfully.

"I think they'll understand, Cameron..you're certainly an asset here"

Beaming at the agent for her kind words.

"Well thank you, Kay"

* * *

Back at his condo. It was just him and his thoughts. And a certain little passenger. Things had not gone in his favor thus far. At least as far as his one team was concerned. Thankfully however, the person to had made the discovery he was more than confident she'd be sworn to secrecy.

He sat at the edge of his bed. Peering down at his still toned stomach. It made him laugh a bit internally to think that won't be the case in about 6-7 months from now. He was going to hold off telling Johnny until he felt the time was right.

Surely he'd be over the moon over the news he was going to be an uncle. Unfortunately, the whole frame job incarceration somewhat dampened that a bit. Also to consider, Cameron would be putting himself and child at risk stepping into the prison facility.

So not only factoring in to lessen the amount of cases he accepts. But to somehow avoid the prison altogether when he gets further along. It certainly was a difficult decision. But he had a responsibility now. Even when that responsibility was entirely unplanned.

He slowly gets to his feet and trudges towards the full length mirror. He sighs, eyes down darting to-and-fro examining his stomach. He was going to miss this body. He may as well enjoy the sight while he had the chance. He lifts the waist of his boxers ever so lightly. Breathing out almost apathetically.

"And I'll miss you most of all, Cockerfield"


	6. Seeing Double

_Poor Cam. I'm so mean to TV characters 😂😈 and this is the first for me in all my years of writing mpreg. So I hope you all enjoy! Please Review!_

* * *

 **W** eek 20th was now upon him. Which meant the magician could finally find out the gender of his little assistant. And as much as he wanted to keep it under wraps from the others. Wasn't sure how much longer that would last. He was already quite evidently showing. Kay still mum concerning everyone else, makes her way over towards him.

"Whatcha hopin' for? Boy or girl?"

She asks, barely containing her infectious smile as he's about to leave for his appointment. Cam fixes the collar on his dress shirt and shrugs slightly. Still making a point to glance around briefly to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Guess I never gave it much thought..wouldn't mind a boy, though. Continue my legacy"

He jokes with a small grin. She gives a lighthearted chuckle. Her cell chimes, bringing their gathering to a close. But of course she expected an update of the gender reveal.

* * *

As expected. Cameron had gained a quite a bit of weight since his last check-in. Though, what struck him as rather odd was how pronounced his stomach was for it only being a singular pregnancy. Then again he was 5 months along now. So he figured it was to be expected.

Perhaps he was just carrying high. As per routine he settles himself on the exam table, awaiting Hughes' arrival. It was no more than 3 minutes tops and he hears the doorknob turn.

"Nice to see you again, Cam"

Hughes exclaims. The creases at the corners of his eyes deepening with expression.

"Same"

The illusionist supplies. They go through the usual process. Any concerns, complaints, etc. As to be anticipated, or more-so unanticipated. Was the dealings with heartburn, fatigue and cravings (which currently consisted of chocolate covered potato chips).

Hughes fires up the machine and preps the transducer with a pea sized dab of ultrasound gel. The routine was now second nature to Cameron. He lifts up his shirt as the Doctor begins pressing the instrument down against his skin. It gliding along almost effortlessly over the pronounced curvature of his belly. All the sudden he hears Hughes let out what sounded like a shocked gasp.

"What?!..what's wrong? Does it have two heads?"

Cameron questions abruptly. Of course he was concerned but couldn't help to incorporate his rather demented humor as well. Hughes lightly shakes his head.

"Um no.. "it", doesn't have two heads (Cam breathes a sigh of relief).. but *they* do"

Thats when the illusionist eyes went wide. Maybe he was imagining things. No way did he hear what he thought he did.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but did you just say.. *they* ?"

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He was hoping this news wasn't all too much for his patient to handle. Unexpected, of course. But just one glance into Cameron's background having a twin brother. It wasn't all that surprising either.

"I did, and well.. congrats Cam, you'll be having twin boys"

It took awhile for the words to process into his brain. Though this would certainly explain the rapid weight gain and overall more mass than with a single baby. He just couldn't believe it. Two little boys. This was certainly going to be a handful.


	7. Showing & Telling

_Sorry this' a bit short but I hope everyone likes it. Remember R &R! 😊_

* * *

 **C** am still couldn't quite fully process the news he was handed. That he was not only expecting one baby, but two. He'd have to tell the others, there was just no other way around it. Only reason they hadn't caught on by now was his appearances at the FBI and his illusionary team were sporadic at best. He inhales deeply.

"Well 'ere's our man of the hour"

Came a rather uncharacteristic quip from Gunter, as Cameron entered the dark, Wiccan-like room. With candles, gramophones and various vintage magician posters. The team headquarters looked like something straight out of a campy 80's horror film. But that's the way Cam preferred it. He cracks a smile.

"I know, sorry I've been MIA for awhile, guys.. but kinda something important I gotta tell everyone"

Dina and Jordan look over in his direction, concerned. The young man pipes up.

"Everything alright, man?"

Cam nods slightly before looking up towards the ceiling for a split second. He knew his team wouldn't instantly fall into shambles upon hearing the news. They were like family, if anything, it'd probably become more close-knit. He brings his hands together, thumbs overlapping.

"It is. And ah..our team is gonna get a little bigger in 'bout four months..I'm pregnant!.. with twins"

Like some sort of choreographed display. All three team members' eyes widened and mouths practically falling to the floor. Cam couldn't help but chuckle at this a bit. He parted his suit jacket to the side to reveal quite the adorable baby belly.

Before long, Dina hurries over and embraces him in gentle hug. Jordan and Gunter smiling, offering their congrats. And of course it wasn't complete without them running down a list of restrictions with his illusions.

This included no crawling through ceiling ducts, harnesses, bullets, fire. Basically everything that encompasses pulling off a successful job. However, it didn't mean they were completely useless. Cam was still calling the shots, just not involved in much of the action. But with three other skilled illusionists in his midst, there was little to worry about.

"You know what you're having?"

Asks Jordan. Still looking as though he was trying to sort the announcement in his head. But nevertheless, that genuine expression never faded. The corner of the illusionist's mouth pulled into a crooked smile.

"Yep. Twin boys"

Yet again, another mini shriek of delight emanated from Dina. It was rather cute, yet humorous at the same time. He considered himself fortunate to work with the people he did. Anywhere else would most likely never be this accepting and accommodating.

"Oi, I'll be teachin' 'em boys to build hydraulic lifts 'n no time"

Knowing Gunter, he'd have his sons building pieces before they entered preschool. He laughs lightly and thanks them for their overwhelming support. It was gonna be a rough ride for the next 4 months. But his team were masters, there was very little to fret.

—~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As promised, he was going to let Kay in on the gender news. Still unsure of when to tell his brother. He enters the main office and spots her almost immediately. She briskly walks over to him. Barely able to keep her excitement contained.

"SOooo?"

She inquires, a rather drawn-out, singsong manner. The magician smiles playfully and responds simply.

"Twin boys"


	8. Babies & Brothers & Big House, Oh My!

**I** t was as if she was informed she had just won some big lottery windfall. Kay's eyes lit up and soon Cameron found himself powerless, enveloped in a somewhat smothering hug. She finally pulls herself away. Giving him room to breathe again.

"Cam, I'm so happy for you!"

She grins, brushing back a couple strands of hair that fell over her eyes during the embrace. He smiles and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's definitely a surprise. My team's already got the down-low on the situation".

He informs her. Kay was about to respond when her cell went off. She turns to him rather sheepish-like and responds.

"Sorry Cam, gotta take this. But we'll catch up soon?"

He smiles and nods. Her returning the expression and bringing her attention to the phone. The illusionist had wrestled on whether to just tell Johnny now, seeing as almost everyone else was disclosed on his condition. He draws out a long sigh. He owed it to his brother at least, after what he'd done for him. It'd be almost disingenuous to have him be the sole one to remain in the dark.

* * *

"Mr. Black, ya have ten minutes"

The muscular, Southern nuanced prison guard informs the young man, he hears the montone buzz of the doors as he's escourted inside. Poor Johnny looking like a caged animal, pea-green prison attire, surrounded by reinforced chainlink. Right away he could tell something was off when his brother entered. Cam noticed Jonathan eyeing him almost suspicious-like. With his hands still steepled together. The illusionist chuckles awkwardly and takes a seat across from him.

"Cam, is there- something you aren't telling me?"

His sudden inquiry, coupled with the tone in his voice nearly made Cameron jump from his seat. Contrary to popular belief, it was Johnny that had the keen eye for detail. Both brothers possessed this innate gift, however, it was the currently incarcerated one that seemed to harness the highest degree of this natural ability.

"I'm not sure I follow"

Cam finally answers. His voice bordering on wiseacre. Truth be told, he knew exactly what John's query comprised of. However, he wanted to drag out the clueless card for as long as possible to see if he caught on to what Cameron predicted he did.

"Cam..I've known you, well, my entire life. You didn't think I wouldn't catch on to that?"

The corner of his lip pulls into somewhat of a smirk as he tilts his heads in the direction of his brother's midsection. Was there anything this man wasn't intuitive of?! Cam's facial expression quickly morphed from shocked to fairly amused. He chuckles.

"Gettin' nothing past you, Johnny. Actually it's *why* I'm here- you're gonna be an uncle"

The reaction, however, was anything but what Cameron had predicted nor anticipated. Perhaps he wasn't referring to his stomach. Jonathan just seemed disconnected upon hearing this news. Almost as if he was exasperated that it had seemingly taken precedence over his false incarceration.

"Hmm..I don't think a pregnancy announcement is going to secure my freedom- do you, Cam?"

The illusionist's heart sank. He didn't expect this at all, it was almost as if Johnny had been replaced by an emotionless clone. "I see", Cam muttered, tearing his gaze away from his brother's. This was not the twin he grew up with, shared a stage with. Suddenly, he hears the guard's voice announce from the doorway.

"Time's up, sir"

The brothers exchange quick, narrow-eyed glances. Cameron leaving without a word. Suffice to say the visit did not go as planned, then again he couldn't rag on Johnny too hard. His surroundings were not the greatest to be receiving, well, any news that wasn't directly related to him being released.

He takes a fairly darkened stairwell to leave. Despite the small handful of CCTVs overhead. This still did not quell the the uneasiness felt walking down each step. He was almost towards the exit when he hears a voice from somewhere around the corner.

"You John's brother, right?"

The disembodied voice asks. Cam raises a brow suspiciously, slowly edging his way closer to the corner.

"Yeah"

He calls out in reply somewhat weakly, simply too afraid to have his voice raise any higher. He hears it again, only this time, more unsettling.

"Thought so"

Suddenly, a shadowed figure's fist hooks him on the side of the head. It was lights out, instantly.


	9. Let's Hear It For The Boys

**C** am awoke some time later, blurry-eyed, to discover he was in the ER. Surrounded by the incessant noise of the heart-monitoring machine. Feeling as though he just went a round with Manny Pacquiao

Once word spread of the incident at the prison, his team, in addition to Kay and Mike were en-route towards the hospital. A few seconds pass before the panic-inducing reality knocked the wind out of him: The Babies! Hands rushing to the sides of his stomach to make sure his boys were okay. He breathed a sigh of relief when feeling their tiny feet nudge his palm ever so slightly.

"Cam, are you alright?!"

Kay exclaimed, petrified as she rushed into the room. She is swiftly followed by Mike and the others. He winces a bit trying to shift further up the pillow. He gives a half smile before responding.

"Can't get rid of me that easy"

He chuckled. Kay finds herself now sporting a small smile and moves in closer to him. Suddenly he hears Gunter's booming voice break through.

"Lemme get mah hands on the wanker. He'll be pissin' teeth for 'ah month"

The illusionist's builder so eloquently proclaimed whilst entering the room. This, of course, in relation to whomever attacked Cam. The young magican cracks a smile and chuckles at this. There wasn't too much Gunter actually tolerated. Kay's worried eyes travel towards the illusionist's stomach.

"And the babies?"

She inquired. Barely above a whisper. Cam smiles once more before peering down at his sky blue blanketed stomach. A hand swooping beneath to craddle it.

"They're fine..thankfully"

"Well, you'll be pleased to hear they caught the guy responsible for attacking you"

Kay stated and laid a comforting hand on Cameron's. He cracked a small smile and laughed.

"Well I would hope. It was in a prison after all"

Later as the group filtered out is when he recieved the most unexpected of calls. His brother.

" _I'm just calling to apologize for how I reacted"_ Johnny explained, his tone genuine. Cameron nods.

"It's all good. Understandable given the circumstances"

He could feel his overall mood lifting. He never liked being on the outs with his brother, Hell they were practically one of the same person. He hears Johnny give a lighthearted chuckle and say before hanging up.

" _And I can't wait to be an uncle. Although preferably, one who isn't incarcerated"_

* * *

With other minor cases popping up, meant the team had to put the wall climbing one on the backburner. Putting Cam, astonishingly, at 34 weeks. His Doctor informed him he'd prefer he hold out for another 3 to 4 weeks before the boys were ready. Twins were notorious for being born early.

The poor illusionist, however, certainly felt more gravid than before. The team felt pity for him, it couldn't of been easy carrying around all that extra weight. He slumps down in a chair with a sharp exhale. Feeling as one of the boys kicked out, he winces.

"Your daddy would really appreciate if you boys settled down in there"

Cam peers down at his massive stomach and gives a light chuckle. It was insane to him that within just a few weeks, he was going to be a dad. Kay walks over to where he was seated and smiles.

"Boys playin' rugby again?"

She jests as he rubs the side of his stomach as another tiny foot lashed out.

"Either that or a magic show. I think they've mastered the art of sawing in half"


	10. The Big Moment Has Arrived!

_To commemorate Labor Day. I give you, the the final chapter and birth of Cam's twins! Please read & review! :D_

* * *

 **T** wo weeks had passed since Cameron's close call at the prison. Within that time he had paying particular attention to the fact his Braxton Hicks contractions were coming and waning much more frequently. At times becoming down right painful, once again he feels as one of the boy's tiny foot lashed out and struck his ribs on the left side. He hisses and rubs the area of the blow.

"Think you boys can wait 'til you're out to practice your taekwondo?"

He chuckles. From the corner of his eye he's distracted from the fetal tornado to see Kay fast approaching, there was something about her expression. He wasn't sure if it was good news or bad, given their rash of misfortune. He was hoping it was good.

"You won't believe this!"

Cam flashes her a wry smile and arches a brow.

"You mean the studio heads finally caved and made me the new Thor?"

"I don't remember Thor being nine months pregnant with twins (chuckles), but no...Cam! Your brother's being released!"

The young man could feel his breath hitch. After all this time, he just couldn't believe it was finally happening. Cam couldn't help but his face break out into a grin as he wrapped Kay into a celebratory hug. Or, at least what his massive stomach would allow, that is.

"Did they finally catch the mystery woman responsible for all this?!"

His inflection unintentionally forceful. The only way this could possibly have been made perfect was the identity of their climbing wall victim's killer and his very illusive "baby momma".

"Yes! Somehow she slipped up during an airport security check at JFK. Some background digging unraveled it all. Fake passports, blackmail documents, aliases, what's more, seems Johnny wasn't her only victim. Our victim, the rock climber, was about to come forward with the woman's true name in relation to identity theft. So she snuffed her out before she had the chance"

Cam could feel his heart starting to pound in his throat. He wasn't even sure what to do with all this information. But at that moment he didn't care, he was just grateful Johnny got to lead a normal life again.

* * *

Back at the illusionist's headquarters, he informed his team of the wonderful news. Both Gunter and Cam wanted to put together a small show of sorts, something with flourish to toast to his newfound freedom. But seeing as the young man was almost ready to give birth at any second, Dina and Jordon advised against it.

"Oh, c'mon? I can't even pop out of a cake or anything?"

He jests. The makeup artist gave him a sort of knowing look with a raised brow. Almost like a mother testing her child.

"I don't think so (chuckles), plus.. you look like you're ready to pop as is"

"Oh, hardy, har, har"

* * *

At the correctional facility, both teams and Cam awaited for Johnny to make his appearance.

"Damn, how long do these things usually take?"

Gunter states somewhat irritably.

"It's the legal system, Gunter. They aren't known for being fast"

As if by actual magic, he spotted Johnny walking out the doors. Security swiftly checked him. A white canvas bag thrown over his shoulder. He bursts into the biggest grin upon seeing Cam and absentmindedly ditched the bag to the ground.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day!"

He exclaims jubilantly, the brothers in a warm embrace. He never wanted this moment to end.

"I didn't think I would either"

Cam grinned. As his team and the others were offering their congratulations, it seemed two other little illusionists were preparing for their own prison release. A strong contraction hit Cam like a brick wall. He doubles over in pain.

"Cam!"

Johnny shouted in a panic and rushed to hold onto his arm.

"It's time"

Came a pained, faint reply. What followed was absolute chaos. Quite honestly, it was more of a blur. All he could remember was his water soon breaking after and everyone delving into 'baby mode'.

* * *

Cam awakens in a hospital bed, yet again. Only this time, his precious boys he'd been waiting nine long months for, were on the outside. He hears faint crying, it gradually becoming louder.

"I think I've got a pretty good hand at this uncle stuff"

Johnny cracks with a silly grin, cradling a small blue bundle, whilst Kay took duty with the other. Cam couldn't help but his heart leap into his throat. They were beautiful. Johnny and Kay lowered the infants gingerly into their father's arms. One grasping his finger with his tiny hand, the other peering up at him with gorgeous blue eyes.

"My boys, yo..you're finally here"

Cam beamed. He could swear he was nearly at the brink of crying. It was a tough road, unplanned, but he loved them more than life itself. Kay chuckled.

"Congrats, dad. Both 8 pounds, 2 ounces"

"Well, no wonder I had such a hard moving anywhere"

Cam laughed softly and delicately stroked the downy-like whisps of blonde hair on their heads. It was a shame their mother couldn't be there for this moment. But that was probably for the best. Suddenly, Johnny asks.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what's their names?"

Cameron's goofy, ecstatic smile reappears. Nothing could ruin what he had, life's cards had finally thrown him a royal flush. He inhales rather anxiously. Eyes unwavering from their cherub-like faces.

"Jonathon James and Teller Elias"


End file.
